User blog:DsRSSS31534/Vampire Ltd.
Vampire Ltd. The story of Vampire Ltd. relates how we can relate the vampire theme to certain items like vehicles, and how the power of imagination can create a fast metallic monster waiting to consume your blood per mile. Throughout the years we have seen several films, and novels that provide life to cars like Christine, dolls like chucky, and even human parts like the hand on the Adams. On the story Vampire Ltd. The narrator explains his trip to England, and how he was able to drive one of the most exclusive vehicles at the time. The story begins by him taking the plane where he judges the unfortunate event of a man that drops his vegetables on the escalator. This opens a conversation between them once they are in the plane, since both of them are located on the first class section. The fat Irish man that dropped the vegetables tells the narrator that he represents Jaguars, and that there is not a most valuable vehicle like the ones he sells. This opens the story to imply how complex cars can get, followed by the narrator getting lost alone in the city. He decided to hitchhike and a tall guy decides to give him a ride on a sporty car. The narrator gets in and explains the man that he is only visiting due to a conference, and that he needs to be in time. The narrator describes the driver as “deathly pale”, then the driver stops the vehicle and offers the narrator to take the car. At the beginning the narrator had nothing and felt lost as if that was the end for him, but after he gets the vehicle a new perspective is given by the narrator as he becomes popular in a way. He relates how everybody wanted to help him as he was trying to start the vehicle, even policeman and bikes would salute him. He also was able to find a beautiful lady by the name of Susan. After their lovely evening the narrator falls asleep on the vehicle. Susan wakes him up and tells him that he was injured, he was missing a lot of blood. The narrator decides to inspect the vehicle by opening the hood and relates that the vehicle would run in human blood. Susan laughs, and don’t believes him, she then tells him to start the car. At the end of the story the narrator returns the vehicle to Old Georgetown where an old lady takes it. The vehicle was the soul of a death man, a vampire to be more precise, and the way he would pick his victims was by finding defenseless pedestrians, and would offer them to drive the car. What they didn’t know is that their blood was the vehicle’s nourishment, and that they were about to have their best but last ride of their lives. Site Sources: Nesvadba, Josef, and Iris Urwin. Vampires Ltd: Stories of Science and Fantasy. Prague: Artia, 1964. Print. Nesvadba, Josef. Panorama of Czech Literature, 8. Prague: Union of Czech Writers, 1986. Print. Hyperlinks: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josef_Nesvadba http://www.sf-encyclopedia.com/entry/nesvadba_josef http://cafeirreal.alicewhittenburg.com/n-biogra.htm Category:Blog posts